teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Patrick
Noah Patrick was a minor character in Season 5 of Teen Wolf. He was first introduced in Status Asthmaticus, when Malia Tate found him feeding on several bone marrow donor bags in the hallway at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. The two then engaged in a violent fight, during which time Noah demonstrated that he could extend bone claws from his wrists and the top of his hands. Though he managed to claw Malia across the cheek during their struggle, he was eventually hit by a taser-dart shot by Braeden, who had appeared out of nowhere to help Malia. This attack spooked Noah so much that he ran away, and wasn't seen again until The Last Chimera, when Malia, Stiles Stilinski, and Scott McCall tracked him down in the tunnels under the water treatment plan upon realizing that Noah, and not Theo Raeken as initially believed, had been the one who injured Sheriff Stilinski. However, after Noah explained himself and helped Stiles escape the Dread Doctors, he soon began to bleed modified mercury from his nose, and it was implied that the Dread Doctors eventually killed him, though the method by which this occurred remains a mystery. Noah was a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School and one of the dozen Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Noah's life prior to his introduction into the series. However, at some point in his history, he presumably had an organ transplant or a skin graft, as the Dread Doctors only used test subjects with two sets of DNA (also known as genetic chimerism) to turn into pseudo-supernatural Chimeras. ( ) It is also assumed that he, like the other Chimeras, were transformed using modified mercury and other experiments by the Dread Doctors, and buried underground as part of the incubation period, after which point Noah likely would have dug himself out and found that the transformation was complete. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 5 In Status Asthmaticus, Noah was first seen at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, where he was desperately gulping down human red bone marrow from several donor bags. Malia Tate came upon him after breaking out of the room in which she had been locked by Theo Raeken, and she was stunned to see that Noah's face was sunken in around his eyes, and that he not only had super strength, but also had long, sharp bone claws protruding from his wrists and hands. After finishing up the bone marrow bag in his hands, Noah charged toward Malia before the two engaged in a fight. Though Malia held her own for much of it, Noah ultimately got the upper-hand and sliced her cheek with his bone claw. However, before he could hurt her further, he was shot with a taser dart by Braeden, who had returned to Beacon Hills to find Malia. Though the electricity didn't seem to harm him as much as it would a normal shapeshifter, it still scared him enough to cause him to run away from them. In The Last Chimera, Noah was desperately running through the loading bay of a warehouse near the water treatment plant in order to get away from the Dread Doctors. Unfortunately, he ended up running into Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Malia Tate, the latter of whom tackled him flat on his back on the floor. Noah immediately begged the three of them to let him go and warned them that the Dread Doctors were coming for him. After Malia let him go, Stiles, realizing that Noah was the one who had attacked his father, who was currently dying of an unknown poison at the hospital, pinned him to the wall and stated that he wasn't going anywhere. Noah insisted that it wasn't his fault, because he couldn't control his transformations because he nearly always blacked out. When they all heard the Dread Doctors approaching, she and Scott stayed behind to hold the Dread Doctors off while Stiles reluctantly left with Noah to try to save themselves. They ran through the tunnels underneath the warehouse when they came upon a locked gate, and when Stiles started to panic, Noah asked him to stand back. Stiles, confused, asked him what he was doing, leading Noah to explain that he almost always lost control when he shifted, but that if he did it now, he would be strong enough to break the gate. Stiles watched as Noah transformed into his Chimera form, which involved the eye sockets in his skull sinking in as his bone spikes pierced through his skin as they extended, causing him to groan in pain. He then used his bone spike to break through the chain locking the gate shut, which was when Stiles noticed that the spike on his other wrist looked broken, leading him to realize that Sheriff Stilinski was dying because part of the spike broke off inside of him and was giving him graft-versus-host syndrome. Later, after Scott and Malia had escaped with help from Chris Argent and Stiles had returned to the hospital to see his dad, Noah continued to run through the tunnels in hopes of evading the Dread Doctors. Unfortunately, his nose began to bleed modified mercury, and he looked horrified by the realization that he was going to die as the Doctors approached him; however, his death did not occur on-screen, nor was his body shown afterward, leaving the manner of his death and whether or not his body was eventually found unknown. A short time afterward, Theo and Hayden Romero, who were trying to find Noah before he could be killed, wandered into the tunnels themselves, where Theo found a small amount of mercury on the ground. Hayden sensed that Noah was dying, and when she asked Theo how she knew that, Theo revealed that Hayden, as a part-Werejaguar Chimera, had a connection to Berserkers and part-Berserker Chimeras like Noah, and lamented the fact that he had died, as he believed Noah would have been a good addition to the Chimera Pack. Personality Not much is known about Noah's personality due to the short amount of time he appeared in the series, especially since he only spoke in one episode. However, he seemed to be a timid and also very frightened by the Dread Doctors, as evidenced by the fact that he spent the entirety of his final days running from them. He also seemed fearful of his own powers, as he expressed guilt for what he had done during his blackouts and appeared to hate the fact that he blacked out and became a totally different person when he was shifted-- one who attacked and attempted to kill anyone who crossed his path. This could be due to his part-Berserker nature, as humans turned into Berserkers are said to have their humanity slowly burned out of them as the animal spirit takes over. Physical Appearance Noah a thin and lean young man of average height who had short, coarse black hair, warm brown eyes, and a medium-brown skin tone. Due to his short time on the series, he was only seen in one outfit, which consisted of black boots, a dark pair of jeans, and a torn, short-sleeve, olive green tshirt. Powers and Abilities Noah was a part-Berserker Chimera, but due to the fact that the other half of his Chimera nature remains unknown in addition to his short tenure on the series, the majority of his powers remain unknown. The powers he demonstrated in the series include: *'Super Strength': As a part-Berserker Chimera, Noah possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength that surpassed that of the Beta Werecoyote Malia Tate in a fight. He was able to use this strength to easily pierce through Sheriff Stilinski's body with his bone spikes and easily broke through a chain that was used to lock up a gate. *'Super-Speed': As a part-Berserker Chimera, Noah possessed a greatly heightened level of supernatural speed that allowed him to outrun even the most athletic humans. While he was not as swift as a true Berserker, Noah appeared to be at least as fast as a Beta-level shapeshifter such as a Werewolf or a Werecoyote. *'Shapeshifting': As a part-Berserker Chimera, Noah was able to shapeshift his body to somewhat resemble a Berserker, which involved the area around his eye sinking into its sockets and a number of bone claws and spikes extending through the skin of the inside of his wrists and the tops of his hands. These bone claws and spikes were incredibly strong and could be used to cut through a human or supernatural creature's skin and bones as well as cut through thick metal chains. It is unknown if Noah possessed additional shapeshifting abilities. *'Mountain Ash Immunity': Like all Chimeras, Noah was immune to the supernatural effects of Mountain Ash, since he was scientifically created rather than magically or mystically bestowed powers, which meant that he was technically not a supernatural being. As a result, he could handle rowan wood or Mountain Ash like any other human or Chimera, and it could not be used against him to trap him or keep him out of a warded area. Weaknesses It is unclear what weaknesses, if any, Noah possessed, due in part to the short amount of time he was in the series and the mystery surrounding the other supernatural species that made up his Chimera nature. However, this does not mean that Noah was invulnerable, as evidenced during his battle with Malia Tate and Braeden, when it was revealed that he was not as strong as a true Berserker. Electricity seemed to only slightly affect him, as opposed to other shapeshifters who would be more seriously weakened to its exposure. He was somewhat vulnerable to the blackouts caused by his transformations, since he could not recall what he had done while transformed once he shifted back to human. He was also shown feeding on red bone marrow donor bags, which could indicate that he needed blood or bone marrow as sustenance; if so, this could also be a weakness. Etymology *'Noah': Noah is a masculine given name derived from the Hebrew name נוֹחַ (Noach), which itself was likely of Babylonian or Assyrian origin from the word nukhu, meaing "rest," "repose." Another possible source of the name is derived from the Hebrew root nahum, meaning "to comfort." According to the Old Testament, Noah was the builder of the Ark that allowed him, his family, and two members of each animal species to survive the great Flood. After the Flood, he received the sign of the rainbow as a covenant from God. As an English Christian name, Noah has been used since the Protestant Reformation and was especially popular among Puritans. Variants of the name in other languages include: Nuh (Arabic, Turkish); Now (Biblical Greek, Biblical Latin); Noach (Dutch, Biblical Hebrew, Modern Hebrew); Nooa (Finnish); Noé (French, Portuguese, Spanish); Nojus (Lithuanian); Noak (Swedish). *'Patrick': Patrick is a masculine English surname meaning "cleric" or "scribe," derived from the Old English clerec or clericus, which originally meant "priest," "scribe," or referred to any other type of scholar within a religious order. This Latin word was further derived from the Greek klerikos, a derivative of kleros, meaning "inheritance" or "legacy" with reference to the priestly tribe of Levites who believed their inheritance was the Lord. In medieval Christian Europe, clergy in minor orders were permitted to marry, and, as a result, settled down and had families, allowing the surname to be passed down; during this time period, members of religious orders were virtually the only people who learned to read and write, which is why the term "clerk" eventually came to refer to any man who was literate. Trivia *Noah presumably had either an organ transplant or a skin graft at some point during his life, as having genetic chimerism is a prerequisite to be transformed into a chimera by the Dread Doctors. **Since he was on the list of known genetic chimeras, it is unlikely that his genetic chimerism was caused by vanishing twin syndrome like Mason Hewitt, otherwise he would not have been on the list. *Because Noah is part-Berserker, Hayden Romero, a Chimera who is half-Werejaguar, was able to sense his presence and his current condition. It is unknown if this connection worked both ways and allowed Noah to sense her presence and condition as well. *Noah was shown feeding on several donor bags of red bone marrow at the hospital, suggesting that his non-Berserker half could be some kind of vampiric or cannibalistic creature. ** However, it is also possible that his Berserker half was what caused him to feed on the marrow, as the extra marrow may have been necessary to form his bone claws and spikes. This could be due to the fact he is only a Berserker chimera, rather than a true Berserker, and therefore did not receive the bear bone armor and claws given as part of the Berserker Creation Ritual. *Noah's retractable bone claws bear a similarity to the character Wolverine in the X-Men comics and movies, who possessed three retractable bone claws that protruded from between his fingers and cut through his skin every time he extended them. After experimentation by the Weapons X Program, Wolverine's claws, like the rest of his bones, were fused with adamantium. Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Unnatural Creatures